The Gift
by kendra151
Summary: A little sharing among teammates never hurt anybody. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Ok, I have to say that when I first started writing this little bit of smut, it was strictly for my own amusement. I never really intended to post it here, or even finish it, for that matter. But since SOMEBODY insisted that I do so, here is the result of my efforts. All I can say to everyone is that I apologize in advance. And Mopargirl, here you go. This is for you!**

**xxxxxx**

"You want me to do what?" Toll Road stared incredulously at his Swedish teammate as he regarded the bizarre request he'd just made.

Unperturbed, Gunnar nursed the beer in his hand as he hunched over the bar in thoughtful contemplation.

"You have a soft spot for her. I've always known that." the bigger man finally stated. There was no trace of anger or jealousy in his voice as he spoke the words, only quiet acceptance.

Toll Road averted his gaze, uncertain if it was wiser to deny the accusation or to remain silent.

Gunnar stared into the bottle in his hand, the rough pad of his thumb tracing along the pattern of the label. "I know, because I see the same thing in her eyes when she looks at you."

Toll Road took a long swig of his beer, his mind racing. Had it really been so obvious? He was certain that he'd managed to hide it so well.

"She's yours, Gunnar. You know I'd never…."

Gunnar waved a hand, silencing him. "I know you wouldn't. And she wouldn't either. I know that too."

The smaller man eyed him warily. "So, why the strange request then?"

Gunnar paused, contemplating the question.

"She's a good girl. Better than I deserve, that's for sure." He shrugged. "I'll do whatever I can to give her what she wants. To make her happy."

Considering the other man's statement, Toll Road thought again that it was best not to respond. This was a conversation that could go downhill very quickly if he wasn't careful.

"Besides," Gunnar added, glancing at him thoughtful. "It's her birthday. And I want to do something special for her. I want to give her something that she'll be sure to remember."

"That'll do it." Toll Road murmured, still uncertain he'd heard his teammate's request correctly. They drank in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"And you'd really be ok with it? You'd be ok with me…." Toll Road finally asked, letting the thought fade away as he took another drink.

Gunnar smirked. "So, does that mean you're considering the offer?"

The second man shook his head, uncertain as to what he _was_ actually thinking.

"Does she know what you're planning?" he questioned. "I mean...if I just show up, what's she going to think? And what if she's not even interested?"

"She'll be interested. Believe me." Gunnar mumbled. "Besides, like I said before, you won't be alone."

_That's what bothers me_, Toll Road thought, finding it impossible to believe he was even contemplating such a risky endeavor. Especially one that was so…intimate. As long-time teammates, he had shared plenty of close interactions with the larger man, but none that were quite so personal in nature. If they actually went through with this, then it would take everything to a whole other level. And if things ended badly, not only would it affect their relationship, but it would put a huge damper on the team dynamic as well.

As though reading his thoughts, Gunnar seemed to understand his hesitation.

"I know what I'm asking is a little crazy. I get that. But I've thought it through. If you won't do it for me, do it for her."

"For her." Toll Road repeated numbly.

Gunnar nodded, then fell silent. He'd said his piece. Now it was up to the second man to make his choice. Although he knew he'd offered up an opportunity that his teammate would find nearly impossible to resist.

"Ok." Toll Road's simple reply broke the extended silence between them.

With a visible sigh of relief, Gunnar finished off the last of his beer and waited for his companion to do the same. Then he nodded in the direction of the door.

"Let's go."

**XXXXX**

Bree paced anxiously about the living room of the small ranch-style house, trying to calm her nerves as she waited for Gunnar to return. He was way overdue, having stepped out for a short time earlier to retrieve her birthday present. Disappointed, she had begged him not to go. She'd assured him that the gift was inconsequential. Whatever it was, it could wait one more day. But he'd been insistent, telling her that it was something he had to take care of tonight. Tomorrow simply wouldn't do. And now he was late, and she'd been unable to reach him on his cell phone, and she was growing more concerned by the minute that something bad had happened.

She supposed she should have been used to it by now. Gunnar seemed to have an uncanny ability to pull his little disappearing acts at the most inopportune moments. Tonight was not the first time, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. She had known for a while now what it was that he did for a living – him and the others - and once the initial shock had worn off, she'd accepted the fact just as easily as she did all his other quirks and bad habits. He was a strong, self-sufficient man, of that there was no doubt, and she supposed that played a large part in why so was so attracted to him. But she also knew how vicious and dangerous he could be when the situation required it. She had seen that firsthand herself. He had been trained well, with years of experience under his belt, and he knew how to handle himself in a fight. But knowing his propensity for getting himself into trouble, that knowledge alone did not necessarily put her at ease.

She made another lap around the living room, then stepped into the kitchen to pour herself a drink to calm her nerves. The heavy sound of boots ascending the steps of the porch just beyond the front door caught her attention and relief washed over her as she rushed toward the sound, nearly throwing herself on him as Gunnar opened the door and stepped inside the house.

"Where have you been? I was starting to worry…."

Her voice fell away as Toll Road entered behind him, their eyes locking over Gunnar's shoulder as she hugged him tight.

"This is a surprise." she stated softly, acknowledging the second man. Toll Road smiled faintly but otherwise remained quiet.

She stepped back, looking nervously between the two men.

"Is everything ok?"

Gunnar pulled her closer to his side, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Everything's good." he answered.

"Are you sure? "she pressed, remembering why she'd been so upset with him. "You said you were going out to pick up my present, but you've been gone forever…."

Something in his eyes made her falter, and her voice trailed off as realization set in. She stared at him for a long moment, before her gaze shifted back to Toll Road, whose expression still bore the same traces of disbelief that her own surely did.

"Maybe I should just go…" Toll Road offered, suddenly second guessing his decision. There was no denying her shock at the unexpected suggestion and he suddenly felt extremely out of place being alone with the two of them.

"No." Gunnar turned toward him. "Stay here. Give us a minute."

Guiding Bree in the direction of the kitchen, he pulled her close again.

"What are you doing, Gunnar? Surely you're not suggesting what I think you are?" she inquired, confused by his actions.

There was no way he could be aware of the crush she had on the other man. She'd never spoken a word of it to anybody. And she certainly had never acted on it. Cheating on Gunnar was one thing she'd never do. She loved the man. As hard-headed and unpredictable as he was, she still loved every single bit of him. Hurting him was something she would never dream of doing. Which was why she didn't understand what he was trying to prove? Was this supposed to be some kind of trap? Did he really suspect that something was going on between her and Toll?

"I don't understand…"

Dipping his head for a kiss, he silenced her.

"I'm doing this for you." he explained when he pulled away. "I've known you've wanted this for a long time. So tonight, I'm giving you want you want. It's your gift. And I want you to enjoy it."

"So you want me to…."She hesitated, trying to find the right words. "With Toll?"

"Not just with him." Gunnar smirked at the expression on her face. "You don't really think I'm going to miss out on the fun, do you?"

**XXXXX**

In the living room, Toll Road paced nervously as he tried to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the other room. He'd contemplated sneaking out while he had the chance, but in the end, curiosity kept him rooted in place. The idea that this could actually happen, as far-fetched as it seemed, appealed to him far more than he'd been willing to let the other man know.

He was insanely attracted to Bree. He had been from the moment he'd first met her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and so completely opposite from Gunnar, he found it impossible to believe at times that they were an actual couple. But even though he could plainly see how much she loved the big man, he couldn't deny that there was a spark between the two of them that had only grown stronger the more familiar they'd become with each other. It had started out innocently enough - a simple look, a soft touch here and there, a kind word spoken with more emotion than had been intended. Eventually, his attraction had grown stronger, his desire more tumultuous, and he had cursed his luck, imagining how differently things would be if only he'd found her first.

Still, despite his wayward emotions, he'd spoken the truth to his teammate. No matter what existed between himself and Bree, it was nothing he would ever consider acting on. Not at the risk of hurting his friend.

Or, at least, he hadn't considered it. Until tonight.

He stiffened as the couple reentered the room, his gaze shifting from one to the other as he tried to read their thoughts. They stopped mid-way across the floor and Gunnar ducked his head, giving Bree a long, lingering kiss before stepping away. He nodded in acknowledgment to Toll Road as he moved past him.

"I'm going for a walk. Give you two some time alone. I'll be back soon." He started out the door, then paused before turning back to them. "There's only one rule – make sure this isn't over with before I get back."

Then he was gone, leaving Bree and Toll to stare at each other awkwardly across the room. The silence that blanketed them was nearly suffocating.

"Should I…go?" he inquired softly, unable to read her expression.

Bree stared at him for a long moment.

"No." she whispered, moving closer. "Please stay."

She stopped before him, gazing up at him with a look that Toll couldn't quite place.

"He's really serious about this, isn't he?" she finally asked, her voice laced with confusion and uncertainty.

"It seems that way." Toll answered quietly.

"Do I want to know how this idea even came up in conversation?"

Toll gave a slight shake of his head. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, uncertain what to say. And the fact she was still gazing up at him that way, her eyes full of the same emotions he was feeling, didn't help matters. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to clear his head.

"It was all his idea." he replied calmly after a moment. It was so much easier to think when he wasn't peering into those soft blue orbs that always seemed to draw him in so easily. "He thinks...he thinks this is what you want."

He opened his eyes again and there she was, standing before him, so small and sweet and tempting, her gaze questioning and curious, her forehead furrowed in concern. He was reminded just why he felt so drawn to her to begin with and in that moment he knew, without a doubt, that if she said yes...if she agreed to this crazy, outrageous idea...that he would stay. He would make her his, if only for one night.

"Is he...ok?" she asked, her eyes shifting briefly to the door through which Gunnar had disappeared. "With all of this? He's really ok?"

Toll followed her gaze to the door, then slowly glanced back down at her. "He seems to be. Honestly, I think he'd be more upset if we turned him down."

She studied him hard and Toll watched as the first shimmer of tears began to form in her eyes. "He thinks I'm cheating on him, doesn't he? He thinks we're fooling around behind his back..."

"No." he stated softly, stepping closer to comfort her. He reached for her, then stopped himself, letting his arm fall back to his side. "No. He said he knew we wouldn't do that to him."

"Why, then?" she questioned. "You've known him a lot longer than I have. What's going on? What is he thinking?"

"I think...he just really wants you to be happy." Toll watched as Bree wiped a couple of tears from her cheek with the back of her hand, her gaze falling from him to the narrow strip of floor that lay between them. "I'm sorry." he added after a moment, when she remained silent. "I shouldn't have let him talk me into this."

"It's not your fault, Toll. It's nobody's fault..."she replied sadly, leaving him to wonder if perhaps she was referring to more than just this one night.

He watched her intently, waiting for her to say something else, waiting for the sign that told him it was time for him to leave. He glanced about the room nervously..._their_ room in _their_ house, suddenly feeling like an intruder. He didn't belong here. He was crazy to have come. Yet he found that he couldn't force himself to move from the spot where he stood.

His attention drifted back to the woman in front of him.

"Bree?" The sound came out as nothing more than a whisper and he had to clear his throat before he could continue. "I know why I'm here. And Gunnar...well, he made it clear what he wants. But...what do _you_ want?"

He studied her as she fidgeted slightly, her attention focused on some spot on the floor between them, her lip drawn between her teeth in a nervous gesture. Then slowly, she raised her head and he sucked in a breath as she lifted her eyes to meet his again, their brilliant depths overflowing with unspoken desire and need.

"You." she sighed, the sound as soft and low as his had been. "I want you..."

Toll stood still, momentarily frozen in place, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Bree shifted closer, closing what little distance remained between them.

"I want you." she repeated, making sure he'd heard her correctly. "It scares me to say the words out loud. But God help me, it's true."

Carefully, Toll raised a hand, tracing his fingertips over the smooth contour of her cheek before cupping it in his palm. Bree closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, trembling when she felt him move closer, his breath blowing faintly across her lips as he spoke to her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed gently, although he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to stop what was about to happen, even if she asked. Thankfully, in the end, he didn't have to.

"Yes." she breathed, the sound so soft and pleading and full of need that it sent desire spiraling through him to his very core. "I want you, Toll."

Staring up at him, Bree covered the hand that still cradled her face with her own, closing her eyes again in anticipation when she felt his free hand settle on her waist, drawing her closer. It slid around to her back, curving against her spine as he held her quivering form against him and Toll lowered his head, grinning at the soft gasp she made at the first brush of his lips against her mouth, a wave of protectiveness washing over him the likes of which he had never known before. In that moment, he found himself completely caught up in the spell of her, and he was certain he would have done anything...anything at all that she might've asked...without giving a single thought to what the results or the consequences of his actions might have been.

Hesitantly, Bree touched his face, feeling the rough texture of his stubble beneath the sensitive skin of her palm, pulling him closer as he kissed her more firmly, held her more tightly. Whatever doubts or guilt she might have had about pursuing Gunnar's delusional fantasy, they all seemed to fade away as Toll pulled her deeper into him, an unbridled hunger blossoming within her, coursing rampantly through her blood in its place.

God, she needed this, wanted this so badly. Until now, she hadn't realized just how much. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being intimate with Gunnar. She had absolutely no complaints in that department, that was for sure. He was a beast of a man, every bit as aggressive and ruthless in the bedroom as he was in the field – he the hunter, she his prey. She'd never been so thoroughly satisfied, or so thoroughly exhausted, as she had the first time they'd been together. He was such a unique being – so dangerous, so thrilling, so dominating. He had the uncanny ability to make her weak in the knees with only the slightest touch, many times with only a single look. He was possessive, sometimes viciously so, although she knew she herself had no reason to fear him. And yet, there were times when she felt herself being carried away, swept up within the whirlwind of his ever changing moods, when she was left feeling rattled and on edge, wondering if she would ever find herself back on solid ground again, planted safely on her own two feet.

But Toll was so...different. He was soft-spoken, calm, so quiet and thoughtful, a proverbial gentle giant if she'd ever seen one. And the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her - it always made her feel so admired and appreciated. Maybe that was why she'd always been so drawn to him. In many ways, he provided her with a careful balance in a world that could be both threatening and chaotic. He grounded her, kept her sane. The two men, close friends as they were, were as different as night and day. And she'd fallen for them both. Gunnar her yin; Toll her yang.

Toll broke the kiss, although he made no move to release her as she stared up at him longingly, both of them breathing hard.

"Will you stay?" she asked softly, her eyes pleading.

Smiling, he brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Yes. If that's what you want."

Returning his smile, she took his hand and stepped out of his arms, glancing over her shoulder at him nervously as she led him across the living room and down the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Gunnar. Just beyond the darkened threshold, she seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she released Toll's hand, leaving him to stand at the door as she crossed the floor to the bed and switched on the lamp beside it.

Bree stared at the quilt-covered mattress, remembering all the times she'd spent tangled there in Gunnar's arms, lost in the throes of their pleasurable embrace, their bodies sweaty and breathless and weak from the steamy trysts. Instantly, a sultry flashback from their most recent encounter rose to the forefront of her mind, a pleasant heat warming her skin, the illicit string of images dotted with visions of the new memories she hoped to make tonight with both men.

At the thought of Toll, she turned to look back at him, his broad frame still rooted in the doorway, waiting patiently as she tried to pull herself together. Aware of his ever present thoughtfulness, she offered him a faint smile of reassurance, and taking the cue, he finally crossed the floor and went to her.

He reached for her, encircling her in his arms, dipping his head to kiss her again, the gesture much more demanding than it had been the first time they'd touched. Bree returned the kiss enthusiastically, her desire flourishing beneath the skillful thrill of his tongue, her body thrumming with nervous excitement as she considered what other hidden talents he might have yet to reveal to her. She tried to calm herself, not wanting things to get too far out of control, not wanting to rush through their first time together - what could very well be their _only_ time together. But in the back of her mind, she could hear the steady hand of the ticking clock, reminding her that this time alone with him that she so desperately wanted would quickly be coming to an end once Gunnar returned from his walk.

They broke apart and Bree lowered her head, nuzzling into the side of Toll's neck as she tried to regain her composure. Even if their time was short, she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could, wanted to commit every single detail to memory, so that she might hold him forever in her heart, even if she could never again hold him in her arms. She breathed in, inhaling the scent of soap and sweat and the mingled smells of beer and smoke from the bar where he and Gunnar had no doubt settled the terms of this unusual deal. All familiar, yet so different from what she had come to know. They suited him, like the inviting essence of home upon returning from an extended trip, so calm and welcoming, yet with a prominent sense of ruggedness and power. All masculine. All intoxicating. All him.

Bree felt his arms tighten about her and she collected herself, raising her head so she could see his face. He didn't kiss her again, not right away, staring at her instead in a silent, longing gaze. She was the first to break the contact, her eyes dropping from his face to the broad expanse of his chest, marveling at the sight that she had caught herself admiring many times before tonight. Her hands slid from the back of his neck where they'd been entwined, down the front of his shirt, appreciating the flex of the muscles beneath her touch. He'd worn only a plain black t-shirt, forgoing the button-down version that he sometimes wore over top of it and she glanced back up at him pleadingly as she tugged playfully at the hem, silently urging him to rid himself of its snug embrace. She watched him glance toward the open doorway in a gesture of momentary nervousness, as though he expected to find his teammate standing there watching them with a judgmental look on his face. But finding themselves still alone, his attention shifted back to her and he complied with her request, stripping the garment over his head and throwing it aside on the floor.

Giving herself a moment to enjoy the view, the first thing Bree noticed was how impressively defined his upper body was. She knew he worked out and tried to keep himself in shape – his job was rather physically demanding after all. But until now she hadn't realized just how truly muscular he really was. The second thing she noticed was the numerous scars and fading bruises that marred the tanned surface of his skin, like darkened landmarks scattered across the surface of some desolate and foreign map. Granted, there were not nearly as many as Gunnar could list for his own personal count, but it was enough to remind her once again just how dangerous their profession really was, how much they laid on the line every time they left the safety of home.

Tenderly, she traced her fingers across a prominent scar that lay just below his rib cage, wondering where it had come from, how long he had carried it. He talked about himself so rarely; she didn't think she'd ever heard him speak a boastful or arrogant word about himself in the entire time she'd known him. A rarity among the close knit group of men, he was a reticent secret in and of himself. Still, she stared at the jagged wound as she considered asking the question that was on her tongue, then thought better of it and pushed it aside. One question would lead to two, two to three, and tonight there just wasn't enough time. Perhaps another day, another place. Maybe then she would be fortunate enough to discover the answers to all the questions she had.

Forcing himself to remain motionless as she touched him so tentatively, Toll contented himself to merely watch her for a moment, curious of the myriad of expressions that flickered across her face as she examined the lengthy crease that crossed his abdomen, a timeworn battle scar that had left him with a permanent reminder of just how quickly the tide could turn against his favor. A single moment of hesitation that had nearly cost him his life, it had been a dangerous way to learn a valuable lesson. Yet it was one he would surely never have any problem remembering.

Carefully, he caught her hand in his, drawing it aside so he could pull her close again, his mouth claiming hers in a slow, breathtaking caress. Bree sighed, snuggling closer to soak up the warmth his bare chest offered, her hands clinging greedily to his biceps, testing the feel of solid muscle beneath her curious touch. He responded by tilting his head, deepening the kiss and Bree raised one arm, her fingertips skimming upward, her hand curving around the back of his neck to hold him to her as she took a small step backward, then another, until she felt the edge of the mattress against the back of her legs. When they parted to come up for air, she grinned at him sweetly as she sank down on the edge of the bed and slid upward toward the stack of pillows at the top, her shy smile and pleading eyes offering him an invitation to join her there.

Bree watched Toll hesitate as he debated his options, his thoughts likely running parallel to her own – a smidge of guilt, maybe even doubt, as he eyed the place where she lay, the spot not quite a marital bed but one that should have been off limits just the same. But whatever discerning thoughts he might have had regarding the situation, he seemed to talk himself through them easily enough, perhaps coming to the realization himself that their scarce time alone was quickly drawing to an end.

Heart pounding, blood pumping, Toll pried himself away from her, bending over to untie his boots, slipping them off along with his socks and sliding them beneath the bed. His attention snapped back to Bree, his body hardening instantly as her tongue darted out, unconsciously licking at her lips in anticipation as she watched him undress. Instinctively, he reached for the waistband of his pants and unsnapped the button, intending to discard them as well. Then he abruptly stopped himself, suddenly feeling uncertain.

_Not so fast_, he warned himself. _Let's take this one thing at a time._

Bree was still stretched out on the bed, observing him patiently, letting him work through the dubious thoughts that were clouding up his mind. He watched her gaze travel over his face, across his chest, down to his waist where his hands still lingered at the clasp of his pants, her eyes speaking the words that she couldn't bring herself to say aloud, the steady rise and fall of her chest winding him tighter and tighter with every labored breath she took. The debate over his pants already forgotten, he leaned toward her, and she reached for him eagerly as he let himself sink down onto the mattress beside of her.

Without a word, he drew her into his arms as he stretched out next to her, peering down at her with a look of complete adoration, one that he was pleased to see she returned with similar affection. In the back of his mind, he heard the warning bells begin to sound, ringing out a harsh reminder for him to keep his vulnerable emotions in check. He couldn't let himself read too much into anything that might happen here tonight. He couldn't let himself believe that this would in any way change what they were to each other. She belonged to Gunnar. Now. Tomorrow. Long after this night was nothing but a memory. And there was nothing he could do...nothing he would _want_ to do...that was going to change that fact. But as easily as the thought had materialized, it began to fade, shoved further and further to the back of his mind on a swelling wave of desire as he claimed her lips again, the sensuous stroke of her tongue against his own making him forget everything about what the future might or might not hold.

Instinct taking over, he covered her with his body, his weight pinning her to the bed beneath him, stout forearms framing her head as nimble fingers caressed her face in tender strokes. Breaking the kiss, he carefully brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from her eyes, his thumb grazing along her fine cheekbone as he did so. He dipped his head into the curve of her neck and inhaled a breath of her sweetly perfumed essence, in much the same way she herself had done moments earlier, before finally allowing himself the pleasure of savoring a taste. He flicked his tongue along the side of her neck, near the juncture where the delicate flesh began to curve toward her shoulder, and from there he nibbled upward, following the sensitive path to her ear, relishing the soft gasp that escaped from her parted lips as she held him to her, her body rising to press against his.

Growing bolder, the hand that had cradled her face began to travel down her body, lingering shyly over the swell of one breast before drifting lower to find the hem of the shirt that covered it. Gingerly, he pushed the material aside until his palm settled on the newly bared skin of her waist, the surface hot and inviting under his touch. His fingertips explored upward, skimming over the modest furrow of each rib, until he reached the underside of the lace-covered mound, her muscles twitching helplessly with every stroke of his fingers against her delicate skin. He stilled for a moment, uncertain as to how exactly he should proceed, then she was gently pushing him away, only to arm's length much to his relief, so she could sit upright enough to tug the shirt over her head.

He scanned over her body, slowly taking her in, his stare drifting appreciatively to the curve of her breasts, which disappeared deep within the confines of the black bra that encased them. She gave him a moment, a blush warming her skin as he gazed upon her, then she slipped her hands behind her back, his lust-filled eyes coming back to hers as she unhooked the small metal clasp that held the bra closed. The simple yet effective action snapped him out of his trance, his passion flaring as he simultaneously tried to pull her back into his arms, while still trying to tug the bra free from between them. Somewhere over his shoulder, it eventually joined their other clothing on the floor, already forgotten as every nerve in his body blazed to life with the friction of her heated bare flesh against his own.

He took her mouth again, her neck, her throat, the subtle contour of her shoulder. Reluctant at first, his confidence soared with every gasp and whimper that passed across her lips, the sounds threatening to send his restraint spiraling out of control. He pressed his lips lower, listening as his name was murmured in a breathy whisper, his body throbbing uncontrollably with need as her hands tightened around him. He explored the peak of one breast, the bud already tight and hard, grazing it with soft, teasing caresses before darting his tongue out to have a taste. He felt a shudder race through her at the contact, her arms pulling him closer as he continued his torment, her whimpers of approval stoking his arousal in ways he never thought possible.

He shifted his attention to the other breast, offering it the same treatment as the first and he groaned loudly when she arched her back, one leg wrapping around his waist, his hardened flesh settling perfectly between her parted thighs as it strained against the confines of his pants. His resolve crumbling, he desperately tried to rein himself back in, thoughts of Gunnar's one and only warning echoing in his head. _Make sure this isn't over with before I get back. _

Settling a hand on each hip, Toll held Bree carefully to the bed, nuzzling his stubble-covered cheek along the smooth plane of her stomach as he took a couple of deep, calming breaths.

"Toll?" she whispered his name questioningly, as though she was fearful he might be about to have a sudden change of heart.

He glanced up at her, giving her a comforting smile, before trailing a series of soft, gentle kisses down her stomach to her belly button, the hungry look in his eyes sending a rush of heat spiraling through her veins.

Toll felt her twitch beneath his tongue as he traced a ticklish path along her side and he responded by mischievously exploring the same spot on the opposite side, pleased to find that it too seemed to be especially sensitive to his touch. She was whimpering louder now, the sound vibrating in his ears, rising and falling in rhythm with her hips as her need grew stronger, his light, hesitate strokes driving her mad.

He reached the waistband of her jeans, lingering a moment as though considering his next move, meeting her gaze in a silent request for approval as he unfastened the button that held them close. Bree kept her eyes trained on him, her breath catching in her throat as he proceeded to lower the zipper as well. He dipped his head, pressing a tender kiss on the skin of her lower abdomen just above her panties, then he began to carefully peel the fabric down her legs in a slow, deliberate motion. To Bree it was a touching gesture, his own yearning so obvious and barely restrained, held at bay in favor of her comfort and well-being. She raised her hips momentarily to assist him, then merely observed, entranced, as he unveiled the rest of her long shapely legs to his view. He tossed the garment aside with much less care, then reached for her again before she stopped him, raising one knee and bracing it against his chest carefully.

"You next, big guy. " she whispered, eyeing what little clothing he still wore.

Toll returned her grin, exhaling nervously as his hands drifted to the front of his pants. He pulled down the zipper as he slid off the end of the bed, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he revealed the rest of himself to her. He watched her eyes travel over him as she lay propped up on her elbows, pausing on his obvious arousal before they returned to his face. Her smile widening, she fell back on the bed, hooking her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties and tugging them down, adding them to the growing pile on the floor.

The simple action caused Toll to fall upon her with a lust-fueled urgency, every inch of him fully erect and eager, every muscle coiled tight and ready to spring. He crawled back up the bed to her, his mouth slanting over hers as he covered her, the heat of his hardness pressing insistently against her thigh. He moved down her body for a second time, quicker than before, picking up where he'd left off only moments earlier. Easing her thighs apart, he settled between them, her hands clutching eagerly at his broad shoulders as his mouth covered her moist flesh, his tongue sweeping out for a long, leisurely taste. He repeated the motion again and again, until he was completely consumed with her, every touch, every sound, every detail of the moment branded into the impressionable surface of his mind, to be remembered and relived on those lonely, painful nights when his good fortune would not be so forthcoming. Yet through it all, he was unable to stifle the recurrent thoughts regarding his absent partner - where he was and how close he might be to returning. Because Toll was certain if he didn't turn up soon, Gunnar's one rule wasn't going to stand up to the temptation spread out before him.

With a sigh of delight, Bree let her hands fall away from him, rising instead so they could grasp frantically at the pillows beneath her head as her hips squirmed and twisted beneath the searing heat of his touch. She was lost in a haze of excitement, the room spinning around her in a dizzying wave of ecstasy, overpowering any semblance of normal thought or reason, all lost in the grip of desperate, frenzied passion. There were no words. No worries. No doubts or second thoughts. Only him, her dear, sweet Toll and the exquisite pleasure he was so thoroughly lavishing upon her.

Unwilling to relinquish control to her, Toll draped a strong forearm across her waist, restraining her as he sucked and swirled and flicked his tongue over her weeping flesh, his body hardening even more with every desperate cry that passed her lips. Ever aware of her, he listened as her breathing grew more ragged, the tempo quickening, and he paused, reluctantly pulling away amid her extreme vocal objections, not ready to let things come to an end quite so soon.

"Toll..." she pleaded weakly, reaching for him with trembling hands as he slid upward with tantalizing slowness, teasing her anew. He'd left her on the edge, so close, so close...

He paused over each breast, drawing the sensitive tips into his mouth, one after the other, manipulating the stiff peaks until they were unbearably rigid.

"Toll..." she repeated breathlessly. "Please...I need you."

Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. "Gunnar...you heard what he said." he ground out through clenched teeth, her begging unraveling the few threads of sanity he had left.

"Please Toll. Now." she commanded, any concern over Gunnar's order long forgotten. "I can't wait any longer..."

Her hands, so small and slender, grasped at his sinewy arms, urging him closer. Helpless to resist, he let her guide him, until he was over her, his thick body wedged between her parted thighs. Braced on his elbows above her, he felt her smooth palms skim eagerly over the taunt muscles of his back, soothing him as he studied her with careful consideration, searching for any sign of doubt or indecision regarding the issue at hand. He found neither, only a hot, ravenous gaze that assuredly convinced him he had no reason to be concerned. Spurred to action by her heated look, he lowered himself to her, his mouth covering hers as the head of him pressed against the welcoming warmth of her entrance. Then he was inside of her, and she was surrounding him, their bodies joined together in the same sensuous rhythm that he'd envisioned so many times before.

The feel of her passage gripping him, so tight and slick, made him groan in pleasure, a shudder of delight rippling through his straining body as it merged with her own. He flexed his hips, momentarily sinking deeper within her before withdrawing slightly, repeating the motion over and over again until Bree was writhing helplessly beneath him. It was heavenly, possessing her in a way he had only dared dream of, the moment every bit as breathtaking as he had imagined it might be. Sadly, he wondered how he could possibly bear the thought of giving her up, how he could ever consider being with another after this night was through. He was certain nothing else in the world would ever compare to what the two of them were sharing right now. He was fooling himself if he thought anyone else would ever come close.

"Toll...oh, Toll..." she breathed softly, clinging to him greedily as he continued his torturous pace, her head falling back to the pillow beneath her as she gave herself over to him completely.

The strain of it all was nearly too much for him, so eager to lose himself within her, yet so desperate to respect his friend's one request. Already he found it difficult to focus, his mind racing with differing thoughts to keep his own pleasure at bay, already knowing he would either have to stop or face the consequences once the forbidden deed was done.

His face buried into the side of her neck, he heard Bree gasp loudly, a sharp intake of breath that ended on a fading whimper and he raised himself, expecting to see her head thrown back in a state of profound satisfaction. Instead, her eyes were open, their bright, shining centers filled with lust and a hint of wonder as she gazed at something just beyond his shoulder. Following her gaze, he turned his head, and was not completely surprised to find Gunnar standing in the open doorway, watching them.

Instantly, Toll felt himself grow wary. This would be the moment of truth. Gunnar would either decide to throw himself into the mix, or he would come to the sudden realization that he'd made a dire mistake regarding his questionable suggestion. Regardless of what choice he made, Toll was smart enough to understand that neither option would necessarily bode well for him. He slowed his pace, uncertain whether or not he should stop, certain he didn't want to. In response, he felt Bree tighten the grip she had on his shoulders, her sharp nails digging into his skin, her inner muscles pulsing around him as they moved together in perfect sync. He was unable to stifle the groan that arose from the back of his throat at the sensation, knowing that if she continued, she would likely have him coming undone at the worst possible moment.

Bree felt Toll tense above her, the muscles in his back growing rigid beneath her touch, his steady rhythm faltering at the discovery of Gunnar's appearance. Nervously, she clutched at his shoulders, doing her best to redirect his attention, reassuring him that his business with her was not yet finished. Even so, she felt her own focus increasingly drawn to the big man across the room, a shiver of anticipation working its way down her spine at the devilish look in his eyes. She was surprised to see that he was still fully clothed, except for his boots, which he had apparently ditched somewhere beyond the hallway leading to their room. That explained how he'd managed to sneak up on them so easily. Not that they hadn't been otherwise distracted from noticing the sound.

Briefly, his gaze shifted from her to Toll, and for one short moment, Bree was almost certain she saw his expression darken in a flash of heated jealousy. Then it was gone and his stare returned to her face, his eyes locking with her own as he began to casually strip off his shirt. He stepped into the room, drifting closer to the bed as he popped the button loose on his jeans, stalking toward her with a slow, confident stride. She recognized the familiar motion, as well as the stormy look that accompanied it, and she knew without a doubt that once he got his hands on her, things were going to get very interesting, very quickly.

With Toll still moving deep within her and the anticipation of Gunnar's touch only fueling her excitement, Bree panted heavily, the ache within her building to an unbearable crescendo in preparation of her impending release. Heat swirled through her belly, her loins tightening and rising to grip the man thrusting inside of her, her eyes falling closed as the breathtaking sensations overwhelmed her. The moment seemed to draw out forever, time grinding to a halt as she teetered on the brink of a vast abyss. Then abruptly, Toll was gone, withdrawing from her and rolling to her side as Gunnar finally reached the bed, his body pulsating madly on the precipice of his own pleasure.

"No...don't stop...Toll!" Bree pleaded as he left her perched precariously on edge for the second time that night. She whined helplessly, searching for assistance as she turned her head to stare up at the man now looming over her.

"What do you know, a man after my own heart." Gunnar stated, breaking the unsettling tension in the room with a smirk of amusement. Impressed, he acknowledged his friend with a quick tilt of his head. Then he glared down at Bree, who he could see was nearly out of her mind and completely desperate for relief. He watched as her hand began to slide down her stomach on an obvious path toward the hidden cleft between her thighs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gunnar growled, his tone sharp enough to make her stop instantly.

Obediently, Bree let her hand fall back to the mattress. She was still breathing hard, her lean frame glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, every ounce of her attention now focused solely on the big man above her.

Still laying alongside her, Toll anxiously watched the couple's exchange with rapt attention, quietly soaking up the sexual tension that had suddenly permeated the room, curious as to what his role would be now that Bree's long-term lover had returned. He wondered if perhaps it wouldn't be wiser for him to just sneak away at the first opportune moment and do his best to pretend that none of this had ever happened, but the raging hard-on that still pulsed between his legs protested vigorously at the unwelcoming thought. So instead, he remained where he was, alert and observant, as he waited to see what might possibly happen next.

As if some unspoken command had passed between them, Bree sat up suddenly and reached out for Gunnar, her fingers digging into the thick material of his jeans as she clung to him. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he guided her to him, the action not hard enough to truly hurt her, but firm enough to force her to his bidding. He pulled her up, until she was balanced on her knees in front of him, her hands braced against his bare chest to help keep her steady on the shifting surface of the mattress. He bent his head, kissing her possessively as his hand slid between her thighs, his thumb circling the oversensitive nub that was buried there. He swallowed her moan of delight as her arms lifted to encircle his neck, and she began to thrust herself eagerly against his hand, her body already primed from her earlier interactions with Toll. Her muffled cries growing louder, Gunnar stroked and teased her until her whole body was drawn tight with need, her legs trembling and weak. Then he abruptly removed his fingers and broke the kiss, offering her a simple shake of his head in response to her breathless protest. He stared down at her, taking in her flushed skin and swollen lips, thoroughly appreciating the measure of control he had over her at that moment. He loved her like this, wild and willing, desperate and yearning, ready to please him whenever or however he wished. Especially when she knew that he'd more than return the favor at the first opportunity he had.

Still peering down at her, his gaze never wavered from hers as he deftly unzipped and shoved down his jeans, while the hand that was still locked in her hair began to push her slowly in the same direction. Offering no resistance, she let him guide her lower, until she was eye-level with his growing hardness, eager to have him join in on the fun. Without hesitation, she ran her tongue along the impressive length of him, the velvet skin twitching at the wicked caress. Then she repeated the motion, once, twice, before taking him deep within her mouth, pleasuring him intensely with a series of warm, wet strokes. Finding the sensation more than agreeable, Gunnar grunted as he resumed his control, Bree taking him even deeper as he thrust against her greedy lips, the fist clenched around her dark locks still holding her in place.

From across the bed, Toll observed the couple, embarrassed but unable to turn away from the scene playing out before him. He was completely mesmerized by the way the two of them seemed to communicate with each other, without a single word or sound uttered between them. It was apparent from their brief exchange that Bree knew exactly what Gunnar wanted, what he expected from her. And it appeared as though she had no problem complying with those demands. As he watched her mouth rise and fall along the other man's body, pleasuring him with utter abandon, Toll could not stifle his own jealousy as it rose to the surface, the emotion startling in its intensity. He felt like a small child in some vast, wondrous store - allowed to look, allowed to touch, everything within arm's reach except for the one thing he wanted the most, which was cruelly tucked far, far out of reach. And right now, what he truly wanted was Bree. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, have her satisfy him in the same way she was pleasing his friend. He wanted to take her, bury himself within her, possess her in every way possible, completely and thoroughly, until they were both limp and exhausted from the strain of it all. He had to have her, no matter what, at least once in his lifetime. Otherwise, he thought his longing might very well drive him mad.

As though reading his thoughts, Gunnar lifted his head, his piercing eyes meeting those of his silent partner. He stared for a moment, then gave a slight nod of his head, offering the permission he knew the second man needed before he would continue. After a brief moment of hesitation, he watched as Toll rose from the bed and kneeled in place behind Bree. Then Gunnar closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his attention otherwise occupied as she took him further into her throat.

Behind her, Bree felt the mattress dip beneath a heavy weight, warm hands settling on the curve of each hip. She'd been so consumed with her efforts she had almost forgotten about Toll, but his heated touch offered a gentle reminder that he had in no way forgotten about her. Carefully, he slid one solid thigh between her own, his knee gently nudging her legs further apart to accommodate his width. His right hand disappeared from her body, straying between her legs, fingertips caressing her damp skin in slow, ever-tightening circles until he allowed one finger to ease inside of her, swirling, stretching. Almost as quickly, he withdrew it, resuming his light, teasing strokes, until his finger once again returned to its former position, a second member joining the first, as he explored her in a casual, unhurried pace. Frustrated, Bree rocked her hips, trying to urge him to a more satisfying and urgent caress. Instead, he responded by withdrawing his fingers completely, disappointment washing over her, until she felt the swollen head of him filling the spot in its place. With a great measure of care, he delved into her for a second time, groaning at the sensation of the hot wetness that welcomed him so invitingly.

Beneath him, Bree released a muffled moan, unable to stifle the response that erupted at the sensation of being filled so fully, of the anticipation of being taken by the two men at the same time. Just the thought of being caught between them so helplessly sent a shudder of excitement rushing through her and she repeated the sound, the vibrations traveling across her lips and along the pulsing length that was enfolded between them. Above her, she felt Gunnar's grip on her tighten, an answering groan emanating from the back of his throat as he continued to plunder her mouth.

Following Gunnar's earlier lead, Toll began to thrust his hips, settling into a slow, unsteady rhythm, one that was exquisite and delightful, but completely frustrating all the same. Meant to heighten her arousal, not quench it, he soon had her at wit's end, Bree knowing without a doubt that she couldn't withstand much more of their unbearable teasing. With every throbbing, aching stroke each man delivered, she began to wonder if that might not have been their plan all along, to push her to her absolute limits, to deliberately drive her into a state of complete and utter madness from which she might never return.

In an attempt to distract herself, she devoured Gunnar hungrily, hoping she might reciprocate and make him lose control, forcing him to finally put an end to her delicious torment. At the same time, she squirmed in Toll's hands, rocking her hips back to meet his movements, hoping to urge him to the same end. In both cases, she found that she failed miserably against their solid and very efficient teamwork, Toll gripping her hips tightly to hold her in place, while Gunnar offered the same gesture with her head, keeping her right where they wanted her while they each had their way.

Overpowered by the intensity of the ache building inside of her, Bree was resorted to a series of muffled pleas, the incoherent sounds punctuated by an occasional sad, needful moan. Sneakily, she shifted her weight to her left hand as her right slid in the direction of her lower body, intending to help speed things along. Then she felt Gunnar's steely grip clamp around her wrist, halting her as he drew the appendage forward and pinned it against his thigh.

"No." he growled out on a harsh breath as he watched her try to break free. "Not until we say."

Otherwise occupied, Bree missed the conspiratorial look that flashed between the two men over top of her head as she struggled against his hold. Lost in a fog of desire, she writhed between the two of them, sparks of sensation heightening and tightening the tension in her loins with every push and pull they made on her body. Her world seemed to close in on her, centering only on the ache building between her legs, punctuated by the labored breathing of the two men each buried deep within her. Had she been able to talk, she would have begged, either of them or both of them, to put her out of her delightful misery, but thankfully, it appeared as though their formally strong resolve had begun to fade as well.

She felt Gunnar slow the pace of his thrusts while Toll quickened his, heat winding its way through every inch of her as the sensation began to intensify. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the waves of pleasure coursing through her, her fate resting solely in the hands of the men that held her captive. She released Gunnar from her mouth, her forehead pressed into his abdomen as her fingers clutched at his leg, each breath coming in a stuttering gasp that left her dizzy and lightheaded. Then she felt Toll's hand beneath her, stroking at the tender bead of flesh that she herself had been forbidden to touch, the unbearable friction sending her plummeting over the edge with a harsh, strangled cry. Focused on nothing else but Toll, she felt the last of his restraint slip away, her trembling body held firmly within his grasp as he followed her over, shuddering with the force of his own release.

Slowly, Bree drifted back down to earth, weak and breathless, still vaguely aware of Toll as he withdrew from her, his own breathing labored as he stretched out on the far side of the bed. At his absence, she was overcome with a strange, sudden emptiness, filled with a longing to go to him and snuggle into his warmth and just be with him for a while, the two of them together, quiet and alone. Then the vision was snatched away by a sharp tug on her hair, and she was jolted back into the present moment as Gunnar began to pull her upright again, reminding her that she was nowhere close to being done for the night.

She rose up on knees that were still shaky and weak, melting under his heated gaze before submitting to his kiss. Her lingering exhaustion pushed aside, she responded with growing enthusiasm, electric jolts of renewed excitement pricking at her skin as his free hand slid around her to cup the generous curve of her bottom, trapping her naked body against him. When he broke the kiss, he dipped his head to feast on her neck, nipping at it with his teeth, before his lips grazed along the shell of her ear.

His tired muscles sinking into the comfort of the bedding beneath him, Toll Road once again resumed his mute observations, surprisingly enthralled as he watched the couple grope and fondle each other, completely unperturbed by his unusual presence. Bree, who had to be as every bit exhausted as he felt, seemed to have already gotten her second wind, her growing arousal flourishing beneath the thrill of Gunnar's experienced touch. He saw the large man dip his mouth to her ear, murmuring words that were spoken too softly for Toll himself to hear. Then Bree pulled back, gracing Gunnar with an adoring gaze before lowering herself to the bed, stretching out in the middle of it on her right side so she was facing Toll. Their eyes met briefly, hers heavy-lidded with the weight of satisfaction, his full of raging desire that their coupling had only inflamed. Then Gunnar was behind her, the heat of his massive frame warming her from head to toe, Bree's eyes falling close as she let herself drift back into his waiting embrace.

Wrapping one heavy arm around her slender waist, Gunnar let his hand wander, gliding upward over her smooth stomach to cup her breast, rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers as his mouth caressed the sensitive spot on her neck, just below the ear. The scruff of a day-old beard exotically provocative against her skin, Bree gasped, her back arching to drive herself further into his hand, tension coiling through her stomach in response to the familiar contact. He knew every inch of her body, probably as well as he knew his own, able to read her every reaction and decipher her every cry with finely tuned skill and finesse. He was as stealthy as any expert spy, extracting his information little by little, piece by piece, until he acquired enough intelligence to use against her. And use it against her he would, over and over again, without the slightest hint of mercy, driving her nearly insane with pleasure in the process.

His fingertips roamed over her naked form, traveling over each dip and valley that he'd explored numerous times before, yet never quite on the same predictable path. He left her guessing as he always did, moving from her breasts to her hip to the hidden treasure between her thighs, stroking and teasing and tormenting until Bree was completely incapable of laying still, her body writhing and twisting helplessly under his dexterous fingertips as she begged for a reprieve.

Frantically, she attempted to take matters into her own hands, reaching behind her and seeking out his solid flesh, her fingers encircling him, enticing him, with a series of feather-light strokes before guiding him between her legs.

"I said no." he rumbled in her ear, the sound sending a delightful chill down her spine as he caught her arm, jerking it roughly over her head along with its twin, pinning her wrists effortlessly to the bed beneath his right hand.

"Gunnar…." she gasped loudly, trying half-halfheartedly to free herself, knowing her attempts would only be futile. He was too strong, too solid. She knew from experience she'd never be able to escape his powerful grasp, even if she really wanted to. He'd let her go only when he decided the time was right. And from the feel of things, she didn't think that was going to be anytime soon.

Resuming his sweet torment, Gunnar soon had her close to sobbing, her pleas echoing off the empty walls of the room, yet falling on deaf ears, as he continued to drive her slowly out of her mind. She could feel him behind her, the hardness that she ached for pressing into the back of her thigh, branding her with its fiery heat, so close, yet so very far out reach. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, thrived on it, his own arousal feeding off of her desperation, until they were both consumed with desire, the fire so vast and uncontrollable that she sometimes thought it might never be extinguished.

Eventually, she felt him lift her leg, draping it over his thigh as he opened her fully to his possession. Yet, if Bree had ever thought Gunnar was close to ending her suffering, it didn't take her long to realize that she'd made a grave mistake. He entered her forcefully, fully, his body tense with the heavy burden of restraint. Then he stilled completely, the sound of his strained, rugged breathing sharp in her ear. Squirming, she groaned from the sheer delectation of the throbbing heat that lay deep within her, pleading with him to ease the delicious agony that had flared inside of her.

How long he held her like that, she didn't know, only that it seemed like forever before he began to move again, easing in and out of her with a slow, agonizing rhythm that left her panting for more.

"Please..." she whimpered, trying once more to tug her hands free as her gaze fell upon Toll, who was still stretched out on the edge of the bed in front of her.

He was watching her intently, his expression a mixture of concern and excitement, apparently uncertain how he should take the erotic scene that was unfolding in front of him. Bree felt her skin flush hot, surprised by how excited she was at the idea of him observing her in such a helpless state. She'd envisioned him as a participant in their activities, never considering the voyeuristic opportunities their strange arrangement might yield for him. There was something about him seeing her now, when she was at her weakest and most vulnerable, that made her feel more drawn to him than ever. He would remember this moment…they both would…in the days and weeks to come, but in exactly what way would remain to be seen. It would nurture his protectiveness, of that she was certain. It was just his nature and part of the reason she'd grown so fond of him in the past. Yet, the thought that he might take away something more from tonight, that he might derive a certain amount of carnal pleasure from her torment, roused her in ways she could not completely explain. She could not imagine him in the role that Gunnar had undertaken, so dominant and demanding and aggressive in everything that he did. But the idea that he might want to be, with her, even for a minute, sent a rush of torrid heat spiraling through her straight to the depths of her loins.

She watched his eyes linger over her before shifting to the big man behind her, offering a wary moment of observation. Then he eased closer, his hand drawing along her cheek before sliding through her hair as he pulled her in for a slow, sweltering kiss. He drew his tongue along her lips, allowing himself a taste, before slipping inside her mouth, sweeping against hers with the same gentle caress he'd used on her body not so long ago. His touch, so tentative and careful, only served to fuel the fire that had rekindled within her, leaving her only wanting more as he let the kiss fade away.

She had expected him to draw back, almost pleaded with him not to go, but instead he dipped his head into the side of her neck, pressing a series of soft kisses along her jaw before nuzzling his way under her chin, lathing the sensitive skin with broad swipes of his tongue. He moved to her ear, then back to her neck, offering the same careful treatment, goose bumps forming on her skin at the delicate contact. Then his thumbs grazed lightly along her chest, brushing the tender nipples that were already drawn hard with arousal and Bree couldn't stifle the cry that rose from the back of her throat, her body engulfing Gunnar's thickness as he took that moment to bury himself deeper inside of her.

Bit by bit he began to increase his rhythm, every thrust filling her completely, making her writhe from the pure pleasure of it all. By now, Toll had replaced his thumbs with his skillful tongue, his hands grasping her ample breasts and lifting them higher while he worked them into tight, hardened points with his mouth. Dazed and helpless, Bree could only offer a series of mindless whimpers in response, any rational part of her mind overtaken by the pure liquid heat that was coursing through her veins.

Gunnar was taking her harder now, his breath rough in her ear, as he drove them both closer to the delicious satisfaction that was awaiting them in the end. He released her hip, his hand slipping lower to massage the hidden bundle of nerves between her thighs, the touch sending sparks of blinding light bursting behind her closed eyelids. Uncontrollably, she rolled her hips from his hand back along his hard shaft, all the while Toll sucking and licking at the tender nubs of her breasts, every caress sending her spiraling higher and higher into a fog of nothingness. Then it all converged into one sharp, brittle point, the explosion rattling through her as she cried out with a final strangled cry, Gunnar's body jerking into hers with a harsh grunt as he came to completion along with her.

Sagging into his arms, Bree lay still for a long time, until she able to catch her breath and find the strength to open her eyes. She blinked away the blurred shadows that clouded them, her gaze falling instantly on Toll who was still lying before her, watching her curiously. She offered him a tired, contented smile, then tilted her head forward so it was resting comfortably against his shoulder. His hand returned to her hair, holding her to him as he placed a soft kiss in the center of her forehead. Behind her, Gunnar's large frame was still pressed firmly against her, his heat warm and comforting along her skin.

"Happy Birthday." Toll murmured quietly, his breath whispering across her ear.

She smiled again. "It is. Very happy. Thank you. Both of you." she added, as she glanced over her shoulder at Gunnar. "That was absolutely amazing."

"Glad you liked it." Gunnar offered as he slid one thick arm possessively around her waist, making no attempt to hide the smug tone of his voice.

The trio laid together in silence for several minutes before Bree spoke again.

"You know, after I think about it, this does seem to create one rather large problem." she mumbled tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Gunnar asked sleepily behind her, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow that she couldn't see.

"Well, I just don't know how you'll ever be able to top this gift next year. It looks as though you might have backed yourself into a corner." she answered playfully, already partially asleep herself as she rested between them.

Lifting his head, Gunnar met the amused stare of his teammate over her shoulder, a silent thought crossing between them.

"Oh, I don't know about that." he offered, a knowledgeable smirk widening across his face as it fell back against his pillow. "I'm sure between the two of us, we'll be able to think of something..."

**-The End-**


End file.
